1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to softball bats.
2. Description of the Related Art
Baseball bats have traditionally been made out of wood. More recently, however, bat manufacturers have begun to use aluminum or other materials to improve on the inherent disadvantages of wood bats. In fact, aluminum baseball bats are such an improvement over wood bats that professional baseball has outlawed their use in order to maintain the careful balance between the pitcher's ability to get the batter out, and the batter's chances of getting a hit. However, other sports leagues, for example, amateur baseball or softball leagues, overwhelmingly use aluminum bats for their decided advantage over wood.
From the standpoint of durability, wood has several drawbacks. Most importantly, wood is a relatively weak material. For example, many batters prefer a thin handled bat for increased bat speed. Some major league batters are strong enough to break thin handled wooden bats with their bare hands in a checked swing. Many pitchers also intentionally pitch some batters inside, hoping to "saw" the bat in two with a hard fastball. A ball hit off of a broken bat is significantly slower than one hit off of an unbroken bat.
Moreover, wood is relatively soft and therefore prone to surface damage such as gouging or chipping. Wood will also warp in humid environments.
Aluminum, although being an improvement on the wooden bats, also has some drawbacks. For instance, aluminum is a relatively soft metal. Thus, an aluminum bat is prone to dents, cracks, scratching and other life decreasing surface damage.
In light of the foregoing, there is a need for a light weight softball bat having strength, durability, and a lively hitting surface.